The Two of Us
by WolfEyes
Summary: (songfic) Harry realizes he likes Ginny. Can Harry get the courage to tell her? Companion to It's Gonna Be Me.


(A/N) 'K, people, I'm back! I've had a bunch of pop today, so need I say more? Anyway this songfic (the last one I'm doing for awhile, before I start my story, yay!) is about Harry this time. For those of you who read my other songfic, It's Gonna Be Me, you could say this is continued from that, only it's later on and Harry is trying to tell Ginny something... For those who didn't read my other songfic, you should (hint, hint). Anyway, I love all who review (another hint)! Now on to the story!! Oh, and incase any of you were wondering, I will do more than NSYNC songs.  
  
Disclaimer: I, most unfortunately, don't own Harry Potter and gang, or the song. If I did own Harry Potter, I believe I'd have more than $5 right now.  
  
  
Girl when we started baby we were friends  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end  
See I was thinkin then it clicked one day  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way  
Next time I saw you I knew I had to try  
To tell you everything that I was feelin deep inside  
And listen good 'cause what I say is from the heart  
So if you're ready  
  
Harry was extremely excited and giddy that night in the Gryffindor common room. He and Ginny were going to sneak outside later at midnight under his invisibility cloak and, because there was a full moon, take a walk outside. Ron noticed Harry's odd behavior and gave him a quizzical look. Hermoine, who had confronted Harry one day and made him confess how he felt about Ginny to her, knew of their plans (she was going to open the portrait hole for them), and quickly took Ron's mind off of any questions he was going to ask Harry. Harry, meanwhile, could hardly sit still as he attempted to concentrate on a Potion's essay. He saw Ginny walk up to him, and Harry made an ink blot on his parchment and then dropped his quill.   
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just can't wait till you get home  
Waiting for your call, 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
Girl it's just the two of us  
'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute I was thinkin baby we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
Harry lay on his bed, watching his clock. "What is wrong with this thing?" Harry thought. It went so slowly when he wanted it to hurry up, and when he didn't want it to go fast at all, it did. Finally, it reached 11:45 pm. Harry made sure everyone in his dorm was asleep, particularly Ron. When he was satisfied, he grabbed his cloak and went down to the common room to wait. Ginny came down five minutes later, smiling. Her hair reflected the dying firelight, causing it to glow gold and red, and her brown eyes sparkled even more than they usually did. She sat down beside him, and Harry threw the cloak over them. They walked to the portrait hole to wait on Hermoine. Some minutes later, the portrait hole opened up. Harry and Ginny slipped quickly past her, Harry muttered a quick thanks, and Hermoine gave him a smile. Ginny and Harry walked silently until they got outside.  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around   
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there, telling you I care  
This I swear  
'Cause it's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through  
I send you flowers on a Saturday  
Inside's a message with no name  
See I just love the feeling knowing I can make you smile  
And I haven't felt that way about someone in quite awhile  
Just listen to these words I have to say  
Just take a chance  
  
They walked around the lake a couple of times. Harry was struggling desperately for something to say. He unconsciously grabbed Ginny's hand. When he realized a few minutes later what he had done, he let go.   
  
"Harry, I didn't mind that." Said Ginny.   
"Oh, okay," Harry said. But he didn't grab her hand again, because he had suddenly become rather self-conscious. So, Ginny grabbed his hand and smiled.  
"Wanna sit down for awhile?" she asked.  
"Uh, okay," Harry answered.   
  
They found a place under a tree next to the lake, and they had a perfect view of the moon. Harry knew that this was his chance to tell Ginny how he felt and what he wanted.   
  
"Ginny? I...umm..."  
"Yes, Harry?" she asked.  
"Well, the thing is...umm... I wanted to...well..." Harry trailed off.  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just can't wait till you get home  
Waiting for your call, 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
Girl it's just the two of us  
'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute I was thinkin baby we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
"What do you want to say?" Ginny asked Harry.  
"I-IreallylikeyouG-Ginny.W-Willyoubemyg-girlfriend?" asked Harry in one breath.  
"Did you just say...?"   
"Yes, I did," said Harry  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.  
"Is that a yes?" gasped Harry, who could barely breath.  
"Yes, yes, yes!!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
'Cause in a room full of people you're the only one around  
And nothing in this world could ever bring us down  
Baby I'll be there, telling you I care  
This I swear  
Cause it's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
It just gets better with each day  
Baby someday  
I always wanted to tell you but I was so afraid  
  
Harry then kissed Ginny on the cheek. Ginny pulled her face away. For a minute, Harry looked upset, but then he saw Ginny about to kiss him on the lips.  
  
An hour later, Harry and Ginny were still under the tree. Ginny had fallen asleep against Harry. Harry shook her awake gently and together, they walked back to the castle.  
  
You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just can't wait till you get home  
Waiting for your call, 'cause tonight we're gonna do it all   
Girl it's just the two of us  
'Cause I'm thinking 'bout you day and night   
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute I was thinkin' baby we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us  
  
  
(A/N) Well, there you are! Thanks to all who review, I love you all! Okay, I was thinking of a story idea, and I want you guys' opinions. Here it is: Harry (for this story) is two years older then Ginny. At the end of his 7th year, he breaks up with her. Then, when Ginny's in her 7th year, he comes back to teach. Can they put the past behind them, and forget about the relationship they had, or not? Well, you guys tell me what you think, when you review. Please! The more reviews the better (heehee)!   
  
Peace ta ya all,  
  
wolfeyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
